


The Apology

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux tries to comfort Kylo after losing his temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

Hux never meant to hurt Kylo, but had been a long week full of setbacks. Kylo had failed yet another simple weapons test on Starkiller Base because of his impatience and lack of attention to details and Hux had had enough. He stormed up to Kylo in the control room and let him have it, yelling so loudly that everyone fell silent and stared at them in awe. 

"You're an incompetent, useless fool. And you still think you can follow in Vader's footsteps? Vader wouldn't even give you a second glance, you amateur." 

Hux had seen a flash of pain cross Kylo's face, but he didn't care. He yelled until his voice was hoarse and abruptly turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving Kylo behind. Hux immediately regretted it, but he didn't want to be weak and crawl back to Kylo to beg for forgiveness, so he brushed it off and went about his business. However, later that day, Kylo was nowhere to be found and Hux started to get worried. He went up to Kylo's living quarters and knocked on the door. 

"Kylo? Are you in there?" He called. 

After a moment of silence, the door slid open. Kylo stood there, his pale face tearstained and eyes red from crying. Hux was taken aback. 

"Do you need me?" Kylo mumbled, not meeting Hux's gaze.

"We need to talk," Hux said. Kylo stood aside and let him walk into the entranceway, sliding the door shut behind him. Kylo lead him into the kitchen and they sat down at the table. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean---"

"But, you were right." Kylo said. "I AM a failure. I vowed to continue Vader's legacy and I'm disappointing him." 

Tears streamed down Kylo's cheeks and he hastily wiped them away. Hux slid around the table so he was next to the crying man and pulled him into an embrace. Kylo cried harder, sobs shaking his body as he held onto Hux, burying his face in his chest. Hux gently stroked Kylo's long hair. 

"Shh, it's okay." Hux whispered. "I don't think you're a failure. In many ways, you surpass Vader in your abilities." 

Kylo sat up and stared at Hux in amazement. "You think so?" 

"Of course," Hux said, reaching out and stroking Kylo's beautiful face. He leaned in and kissed him, a little surprised by how enthusiastically Kylo responded. Hux tangled his fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss, but quickly broke away when it got too far. 

"We---we need to get back to work," Hux said, "Maybe we can meet up later tonight.."

Kylo smiled.


End file.
